Camp Crystal Lake
| continuity = Friday the 13th | image = | aliases = Camp Blood This was a nickname given to it by several of the camp counselors following the 1979 massacre. Camp Forrest GreenThe camp site changed its name to Camp Forrest Green in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives in an effort to dissociate itself from its grim history. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Jersey | county = Wessex County | town = Crystal Lake Township | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Packanack Lodge Jason's shack | 1st = Friday the 13th (1980) }} Camp Crystal Lake is a fictional campground and the primary setting of the Friday the 13th film series. It first appeared in the 1980 movie Friday the 13th and was the main setting of the second, fourth, sixth and seventh films. The third, fifth, eighth and ninth films took place in the areas surrounding Camp Crystal Lake while Jason X only presented the campground as part of a hologram. The campground also played a key role in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. The concept behind the camp was given a fresh coat of paint (as it were) for the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. History , also known as "Camp Blood", is the territorial hunting ground for psychopath Jason Voorhees. By the mid 1980s, it had a total land and lake area of four square miles. Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982); Spoken by the Eye-On News broadcaster. The campground first opened up in 1935. In 1936, a fire erupted in the counselors' bunkhouse and it burned to the ground. Five counselors were burned to death, but no clues as to the origin of the fire were ever discovered. In 1957, Pamela Voorhees was working at the campground and brought along her mentally disabled son Jason. In 1957, Jason Voorhees ventured into Crystal Lake unattended and drowned. Whether or not Jason actually "died" in the drowning incident is unknown. What is known is that the counselors responsible for watching over him were making love in a cabin when they should have been attending to him. In 1958, Pamela Voorhees learned the identities of the absent counselors and murdered them. The camp was shut down soon after. In 1962, Camp Crystal Lake was re-opened, but the management soon discovered that the ground water was toxic, prompting them to shut it down again. At this time, the mutilated corpses of various animals were found in the woods and the lake trail surrounding the camp. In 1980, Steve Christy re-opened the camp once again. Pamela Voorhees, still insane over the death of her son, came to Crystal Lake and murdered several newly hired counselors including Christy himself. One of the counselors, Alice Hardy, survived the massacre and beheaded Pamela Voorhees on the shore of the lake. By this time, Jason Voorhees, having somehow survived the '57 drowning incident was now an adult living in the woods surrounding the campground. Upon learning of his mother's death, he sought vengeance and murdered Alice Hardy. Over the span of years, Jason Voorhees continued to haunt the forests of Camp Crystal Lake, slaughtering anyone who dared to intrude on his territory. By 2003, Camp Crystal Lake underwent yet another revitalization campaign. Calling itself Crystal Lake Resort, it boasted the addition of brand new luxury fishing cabins, which were slated to have construction completed by 2004. A group of youths from Springwood, Ohio ran afoul of Jason Voorhees and decided to bring him back home. Having successfully tranquilized him, they drove him from Springwood to Camp Crystal Lake. Upon reaching the entrance of the campground, Voorhees awakened, causing the van that the teens were driving to overturn. Will Rollins, Charlie Linderman, Kia Waterson and Lori Campbell made their way from the vehicle to one of the cabins. During this incident, Lori was unconscious, having elected to tranquilize herself in a desperate gamble to capture the dream demon known as Freddy Krueger. Jason burst into the cabin, knocking over a gas can, which started a fire. He slashed at Will and cuts him across the shoulder, but his machete got stuck in the table. Kia attacked him from behind, smacking him repeatedly with a pool cue, but Jason backhanded her against the wall. Charlie ran up and speared Jason in the chest with a flagpole. Jason knocked him back as well and Charlie impaled himself on a metal bracket sticking out from the wall. Will tried to pull Lori away, but her hand accidentally falls into a flame. The sudden pain was enough to wake her up. Having taken hold of Freddy Krueger in the dream world, she was able to bring him into the real world. Jason freed his machete and began fighting Freddy. Jason had the immediate upper-hand in this fight and smacked Freddy across the room. Grabbing him, he smashed his head through a window and then dragged his body through the remaining window panes. He pulled him outside and effortlessly flung him across the campground. Kia pulled the injured Linderman out of the cabin and set him up against a tree. His wounds were serious however, and he died seconds later. Will and Lori meanwhile limped out towards one of the docks. Freddy jumped out and was ready to attack them. Kia appeared and calls out Freddy's name. She kept his focus trained on her, allowing Will and Lori a chance to escape. She continued to taunt until Jason appeared from behind. He swung his machete down across her throat and the blow was so intense that it sent her body flying against a tree. Freddy and Jason began fighting again. He leaped at him, stabbing him multiple times in the back and chest with his claws. Jason pushed him back and Freddy landed near a pile of oxygen tanks. Using his claws, he cut off the valves on the tanks, turning them into veritable torpedoes that begin shooting in Jason's direction. One rocketed right into his chest, pushing him back towards an area of the campground that was still under construction. Freddy appeared at the top of the construction workers' scaffolding and let loose a pile of metal rods, which rained down, spiking Jason through the leg and chest. He then sent a cement mixer down, which rebounded off Jason's stunned body. Unfortunately for Freddy, the ricocheting cement basin also knocked Freddy down from his perch and he became entangled in some of the machine's cables. Jason pulled him down and they begin trading blows again. A mining car becomes dislodged during the chaos and came down the ramp, knocking into both of them. Lori found a gas hose hooked up to a generator, and began spraying the dock while Will cranked the generator. She stormed down the dock with two flaming pieces of wood in her arms and screamed for Freddy to "Go to Hell!" and set the dock to the torch. As the flames raced down the dock, Jason took advantage of Freddy's surprise and punched his fist through his back. He then ripped off Freddy's claw arm. Krueger plunged the machete into Jason's heart. The fire reached some nearby propane tanks, which exploded, destroying the entire dock. Will and Lori were able to dive into the lake to escape the blast, but Freddy and Jason were rocketed across the lake. Will and Lori scrambled back onto the surface. Freddy, miraculously still alive, stomped after them holding Jason's machete. As he prepared to bring the blade down, Jason emerged from the water and stabbed Freddy through the back with Freddy's own claw arm. This action depletes the remainder of Jason's strength, and he collapsed backwards into the lake. Freddy dropped to his knees and the machete fell. Lori picked it up and cut off Krueger's head. Having survived an attack from two supernatural mass murderers, Lori and Will were able to leave Camp Crystal Lake. Freddy vs. Jason Points of Interest ; Archery Range: In 1979, camp counselor Brenda was tasked with cleaning up the archery range. Co-worker Ned Rubinstein scared her by firing an arrow into a target, nearly hitting her. Later that night, Pamela Voorhees, making a voice like a scared child, baited Brenda out onto the range where she then murdered her. ; Comanche Lodge: This was the main lodge cabin during Pamela Voorhees' 1979 massacre. This was where Alice Hardy first encountered Crazy Ralph and later played Strip Monopoly with Bill and Brenda. Later, Mrs. Voorhees threw Brenda's dead body through the window of the lodge, scaring Alice. ; Crystal Lake: Crystal Lake is located in the center of the Camp Crystal Lake campground. This was the sight of the 1957 drowning of Jason Voorhees. The lake appears to be haunted by the spirits of dozens of people who have met an untimely death over the years, giving rise to the theory that the campground suffers from a "death curse". Note: Crystal Lake also refers to the township in which the campground is located. ; Fox Lodge: This was where many of the campers were sleeping during the 1958 double homicide. ; Jason's shack: This was the residence of masked serial killer Jason Voorhees and was located deep in the woods of the campgrounds surrounding Camp Crystal Lake in Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey. It appears to have been cobbled together using materials that were presumably stolen from cabins at the camp site. The structure was comprised of various planks, wooden beams and pieces of sheet metal and consisted of one large central room, with an adjacent toilet area that contained a large four-paned window. In this room was a variety of materials that Jason used for everyday living including tools, weapons and crockery. The back of the cabin contained a secondary room, which is where Jason erected a shrine to his late mother, Pamela Voorhees. He had his mother's rotting severed head set upon a table with the sweater she had been wearing on the night she died draped before it. All about the head was a circle of candles. In the summer of 1984, a sheriff's deputy named Winslow spotted Jason loping across the highway and decided to pursue him on foot. He chased him through the woods until he got to his cabin. There was no sign of Jason, so the deputy decided to inspect the cabin. After taking a quick survey of his immediate surroundings, he went into the room containing the shrine to Jason's mother. Voorhees appeared from behind him and sunk the claw-end of a hammer into the back of Winslow's skull, killing him. Jason stacked his body to the side of the table and progressively added to it with each new murder victim. Other unfortunates who became part of the decor of the cabin include Scott, Terry, Mark, Vickie, Jeff and Sandra Bier. ; Lake Trail: This was a narrow dirt tract that encircled Crystal Lake. It was commonly used for joggers and bicyclists, though more recently it has been used as a place where terror-stricken counselors fled for their lives from the psychopath Jason Voorhees. ; Packanack Lodge: This was a counselor training center located on the opposite side of Crystal Lake. In 1984, Paul Holt led a fresh group of counselors on another venture to reopen the campground. This was the scene of Jason Voorhees' first major murder spree. Though many counselors were lucky enough to be away for the evening when the massacre occurred, even more found themselves the victims of Jason's wrath. ; Rec Center: The Recreational center at Camp Crystal Lake was one of several buildings in need of repair. Senior counselor Mike Burns assigned Ryan, Rico and Brian Evans the task of repairing the roof. The center later became a temporary safe haven when the junior counselors discovered that they were being hunted and systematically killed by Jason Voorhees. They attempted to secure the building, but Jason managed to pierce their defenses killing a girl named Sasha in the process. ; Seneca Lodge: This was the cabin where Brenda slept in 1979. While reading, she heard a voice crying "Help me" coming from outside and went to investigate. She was killed by Pamela Voorhees moments later. Alice Hardy and Bill went to the cabin in search of her and found a bloody axe in Brenda's bed. Films that take place at * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) (Partially) * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) (Briefly) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) (Contested) Classically, the Friday the 13th film series takes place in New Jersey. However, this film also implies that the setting is New Hampshire. * Jason X (2002) (Briefly and as a hologram) Staff * Friday the 13th :* Alice Hardy :* Annie Phillips :* Barry :* Bill :* Brenda :* Claudette :* Jack Marand :* Ned Rubinstein :* Pamela Voorhees :* Steve Christy * Friday the 13th Part 2 This particular group of counselors were actually working out of Packanack Lodge, which is on the opposite side of Crystal Lake from Camp Crystal Lake. :* Ginny Field :* Jeff :* Mark :* Paul Holt :* Sandra Dier :* Scott :* Ted :* Terry :* Vickie :* Jason Voorhees - Senior management * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives :* Megan Garris * Friday the 13th Special :* Laura Upland - Co-owner of Crystal Lake Resorts. :* Miles Upland - Co-owner of Crystal Lake Resorts. People who died at Incomplete Notes * Camp Blood and Camp Forrest Green redirect to this page. See the References section to learn the distinction behind these names. * The original scenes of Camp Crystal Lake from the first Friday the 13th were filmed at Camp No-Be-Bo-Sco, a Boy Scout Camp in the Kittatinny Ridge section of southern New Jersey. * The 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason posits the notion that the town of Springwood, which had been previously established as being in Ohio, is apparently only a short drive from Camp Crystal Lake, which has been repeatedly been shown to be located in Southern New Jersey. At best this would have been at least a three or four hour drive, but the timeline in the film insinuates that the locales are not that far away from one another. It is never established how long the teens are in the van with the unconscious Jason, but it is implied that they are only driving for a short period of time. See also External Links * Camp Crystal Lake at the Movie Database * Camp Crystal Lake at the Horror Film Wiki * Camp Crystal Lake at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:New Jersey